Organized Units
This page contains all known organized units for the UNSC, Covenant, and the insurrectionists. All information currently presented is direct from the Halo Universe RP community database, it has been reorganized for easy identification. Spartan Unit Name: Heracles Type: Fireteam Size: 4 Spartans CO: John-A222 Station: UNSC In Solemn Night Members: Marc Bedragare, Joseph Murdoc, Jack-082 Unit Name: Valiant Type: Fireteam Size: 4 Spartans CO: Samuel Caster Station: UNSC In Solemn Night Members: Marcus-G316, Austin Birch Unit Name: Eclipse Type: Fireteam Size: 4 Spartans CO: Felix Haul Station: UNSC In Solemn Night Members: Anthony Mendez, Sean Moorland, Johnathan Andrews Unit Name: Winter Type: Fireteam Size: 4 Spartans CO: Jesse Thermer Station: UNSC In Solemn Night Members: Andrew-G199, Lexington Gunrow, Ashley Glass Unit Name: Tempest Type: Fireteam Size: 4 Spartans, 1 Pilot CO: Azubuike Enitan Station: UNSC In Solemn Night Members: Alexander Charleston, Kilo Grant), James-G238, Sophie Matthias Unit Name: Remnant Type: Fireteam Size: 4 Spartans CO: Valerie Rogers Station: UNSC In Solemn Night Members: Alyx-G059, Brandon King, Jacob Gray Unit Name: Tycho Type: Fireteam Size: 4 Spartans CO: Robert Jameson Station: UNSC In Solemn Night Members: Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Unit Name: Atlas Type: Fireteam Size: 4 ODSTs CO: Station: UNSC In Solemn Night Members: Unit Name: Paris Type: Fireteam Size: 4 ODSTs CO: Catarino Alfaro Station: UNSC In Solemn Night Members: Michael Smith Unit Name: Spearhead Type: Fireteam Size: 4 ODSTs CO: Maxwell Hyde Station: UNSC In Solemn Night Members: Unit Name: Ridgeline Type: Fireteam Size: 4 ODSTs CO: Marcus Murphy Station: UNSC In Solemn Night Members: John Hanna Unit Name: Impact Type: Fireteam Size: 4 ODSTs CO: Jeremy Jackson Station: UNSC In Solemn Night Members: Zek Blackrock, Jallen Flash, Charles Stephens Unit Name: Albatross Type: Fireteam Size: 4 ODSTs CO: Michael Leone Station: UNSC In Solemn Night Members: Jack Jones, Nate Kassa, Fred Moore Marine Unit Name: Alamo Type: Fireteam Size: 4 Marines CO: Station: UNSC In Solemn Night Members: Unit Name: Desert Type: Fireteam Size: 4 Marines CO: Station: UNSC In Solemn Night Members: Unit Name: Uptown Type: Fireteam Size: 4 Marines CO: Station: UNSC In Solemn Night Members: Unit Name: Mantis Type: Fireteam Size: 4 Marines CO: Station: UNSC In Solemn Night Members: Unit Name: Paladin Type: Fireteam Size: 4 Marines CO: Station: UNSC In Solemn Night Members: Unit Name: Mercury Type: Fireteam Size: 4 Marines CO: Shawn Gates Station: UNSC In Solemn Night Members: Dmitry Emanuils, Samuel Jones, Marina Wolf Army Unit Name: Savannah Type: Fireteam Size: 4 Troopers CO: Andrew Reyes Station: UNSC Alpha Base Members: Joe Forton, Paul Fulmer Unit Name: Vector Type: Fireteam Size: 4 Troopers CO: Station: UNSC Alpha Base Members: Unit Name: Reaper Type: Fireteam Size: 4 Troopers CO: Station: UNSC Alpha Base Members: Air Force Unit Name: Sparrow Type: Squadron Size: 4 Bombers CO: Victor Hendricks Station: UNSC In Solemn Night Members: Sangheili Unit Template Name: (What it is called) Role: (Team Purpose) Composition: (Soldier Types) CO: (Commanding Officer) Size: (How many members) Stationed: (Base of Operations) Members: (Character names)﻿